Facade
by Majorelle
Summary: "Such is my love, to thee I so belong, that for thy right myself will bear all wrong," Leaf quoted. "Hear my soul speak: The very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service," Gary said, stepping out from behind the curtain. —LeafGreenshipping One-shot, dedicated to a special someone (name is inside)


**A/N: **Yush yush. Hi guys! :D Relle here, and this is a fic dedicated to maycontestdrew aka Launa! I NOW PROCLAIM YOU ONE OF MY BEST AND CLOSEST FRIENDS LAU! If you don't know who the crap she is, go check her out now…or I will find you and kill you. JK I'M TOTALLY JOKING! But there will be a punishment if you don't check her out. :P

Also, her Instagram is naills_shower_cap_ OMFG YUS I FINALLY HAVE A ONE DIRECTION BUDDY. :D

**Disclaimer: **I dooo noottt own Pokemon

* * *

**Facade**

Teenagers crowded around the bulletin in the hallway. All of them needed to check one thing: the Drama Club's casting list. Sure, theater wasn't a big deal, but for some reason people (mainly girls) at Cerulean High were going through a craze. Or maybe because Gary Oak's fangirls decided to join last minute since they found out their idol was the male protagonist in a romance, and that this romance involved a kiss.

One by one, each girl would check the list to see if they were lucky to be co-starring with him. And one by one, they would depressively droop down the hallways after seeing they did not get the part. But there was this one girl who could care less about Gary Oak.

She regularly walked down the hall, hugging a purple binder to her chest. She waited for everyone to leave the bulletin. As she was waiting, the girls who passed her shot her dirty glares, but she paid no heed. Walking up to it, she looked at the casting list and her eyes widened.

_Shit…_ she thought. _I'm leading with him… _

To her dismay, the spiky head that every girl fawned over was heading her way. She bit her lower lip in annoyance, and waited for this fart bubble to open his mouth.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Leaflet?" he mocked, raising his right hand up at his side.

The girl reluctantly turned towards him. "How did you get here? Did someone leave your cage open?" she rebounded with a good insult. "And it's just Leaf as I'm sure you well know."

Ignoring Leaf's words, he stood in front of her and looked at the bulletin.

"Hm, this is interesting…" he said looking at the cast listing. "Looks like you're going to be the princess I have to save."

Leaf rolled her eyes. "And I'm not going to enjoy it one bit. That reminds me, don't you have a terribly empty feeling—in your skull?"

Gary smirked. "Please," he started. "If anything, aren't you the one with the empty feeling? In your cold heart from all the rude things you say?"

Leaf swallowed a lump in her throat. Since when did the Prince of Hedgehogs actually care what she said to him? Did…did her careless words mean something? Was she really hurting Gary? Her insults and his insults were regular, they always happened. Ever since they were young, this quandary was still going. Up until now, Leaf never really gave it thought. Was she really the cold-hearted one?

"Anyways," he continued. "We need to get to rehearsal. I don't want to be co-acting with an amateur."

Gary walked away while Leaf was still lost in her thoughts. A little while later, Leaf joined everyone in the auditorium. She sat down next to her friend, White, and waited for the club advisor/director, Lance, to begin rehearsal.

"Hey, White," Leaf whispered. "Do you think I'm cold-hearted?"

"Pfft. No, why would you ask that?"

"Because…"

"Let me guess… Does Gary have anything to do with this?"

Leaf nodded.

White rolled her eyes. "Goodness, just ignore him. All he is, is a big fake. He_ acts._ I'm sure he doesn't really mean anything, but I do think your calling him stupid all the time is a bit rude."

"He's not stupid; he's possessed by a retarded ghost!" she exasperatedly whispered.

"Ah! Seee? Right there. Why are you so mean about him?"

"Why are you so easy on him?! He's the kind of a man that you would use as a blueprint to build an idiot."

"I'm not easy on him, I just don't see why I have to be mean to him when you are." White looked up and took a quick look at Gary with a smile on her face.

"Oh my God… No, White, don't you dare tell me you're falling for that butt rag! You can't! You can't fall under his sick and twisted arrogant charm!" Leaf pleaded.

"You did not just say that. Of course I'm not going to fall for him, you ding-dong! I have N, but I will admit, however, that he is a tad bit cute."

Leaf glared at her. "Whatever."

_"Okay, okay! Everyone gather 'round! Time to start rehearsal!" _

White and Leaf turned their heads to see Lance giving orders. Leaf, being the co-star with Gary (_blegh_, she thought), she headed over to his side.

A girl, about the same age as them, brought them over their scripts.

"Okay, guys," Lance started. "I need my stars to go rehearse somewhere else backstage while we set up props."

Leaf nodded and Gary followed her backstage. Behind a royal blue curtain was where they resided.

Coming to a dramatic part in the script while they were rehearsing, Leaf finally blew up.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. "We've been rehearsing for two hours now, and you're not serious about this! When you come to a part like this, there needs to be more emotion, more passion!"

"It's just a frivolous play anyways, so why are you freaking out?" Gary scoffed.

"Ohhh, that is IT!" Leaf yelled. "Theater is special to me! Why are you even in this club anyways?! If this is so stupid, give your part to your understudy! He'll do a much better job than you, and I would rather kiss him instead!"

At her last sentence, Gary became thoroughly upset and grabbed her. He grabbed her shoulders and his lips interlocked with hers. Leaf's eyes were wide open the entire kiss. This completely caught her off guard. After they parted, Gary finally yelled back his part of the argument.

"There! That's why I joined this stupid club! To be near you!" he continued to yell. "I hope that answers your question, you cold-hearted jerk!"

Leaf stood there, completely speechless as to what just happened.

Gary Oak just kissed her.

Gary Oak joined the Drama Club to be near her.

Gary Oak likes her.

Gary Oak _kissed_ her (she still could not get over the kiss part).

Leaf rose her head and looked at Gary.

"Kay…" she started, swallowing, "let me get this straight… _You_ like _me_?"

Gary rolled his eyes.

"Well, this is unexpected…" she said. "But—even after all those times I was rude to you? When I called you all those mean things? You're telling me, you've been acting the entire time."

"I wouldn't say the entire time, there were times where you really were a heartless jerk…" Gary started. "But I understand now. You don't really like me. I'll hand over my part to my understudy to make you feel better."

Leaf stood stiff while watching Gary walk away. Twenty minutes later, Gary's understudy showed up. Leaf had calmed down and she greeted her new co-star, unbeknownst to her that Gary was watching from behind the curtain. Hours and hours went by, things between Leaf and the understudy were going smoothly, but something wasn't right to Leaf. She did act with emotion, but not the right kind.

"Miss," the understudy started. "Are you alright?"

Gary popped his head from behind the curtain more, he was worried that something might have happened to Leaf now.

Leaf turned to the understudy. "I'm alright," she laughed uneasily. "It's just… There's something not right. When we get to this part in the play, there's supposed to be so much emotion, so much power, yet nothing seems to be working. At this part, the heroine, me, confesses her love to the prince, that even though she was callous underneath it all she loved him. That the reason she said all those things was because she did not want to face it—face that she could never possibly love another like him…and that under it all, she was just wearing a—"

Lost in her own words, she kept speaking the poem of her heart. The understudy had acknowledged that whatever she was saying was completely off subject of the play, and decided to leave her. Gary, however, became entranced by her Shakespearean words. Leaf was far into her own play now, the play where she was the heroine and Gary was the hero.

"Such is my love, to thee I so belong,  
That for thy right myself will bear all wrong," Leaf quoted.

This made shivers go down her spine, and this also made Gary remember something. A few months ago in literature class, everyone had to memorize a Shakespeare quote. That must have been hers, but Gary already knew that she already had memorized almost all of Shakespeare's sonnets, quotes, and plays.

"Hear my soul speak:  
The very instant that I saw you, did  
My heart fly to your service," Gary said, stepping out from behind the curtain.

Leaf turned around and looked at Gary with apologetic eyes.  
She walked up to Gary, and said,

"She never told her love,  
But let concealment, like a worm i'th' bud,  
Feed on her damask cheek. She pined in thought,  
And with a green and yellow melancholy  
She sat like Patience on a monument,  
Smiling at grief. Was not this love indeed?"

Gary nodded, knowing that this was his turn to quote.

"Love is a smoke made with the fumes of sighs;  
Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;  
Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears;  
What is it else? A madness most discreet,  
A choking gall, and a preserving sweet."

Leaf bit her lip. Tear had started to flow from hearing such beautiful words. Lifting her head up to face him dead on, she said, "and 'tis not I who capture you, but thou hast captured I."

"Gary…" she started. "I just want you do know…know that underneath it all, the heroine was wearing a facade. A facade to protect her from her hero, you."

"But the prince can break that," he said with a smirk, and bent down to Leaf. Leaf closed her eyes with a smile on her lips—which soon were touched to the lips of Gary's.

And they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooooooo, ignore the Shakespeare quotes I was just trying to be poetic but failed miserably. XD


End file.
